Someday We'll Know
by searchn4somethinmore
Summary: A short (relatively) A/G songfic set to Someday We'll Know, off the Walk to Remember soundtrack. Alanna is to marry Jon, and allows herself a moment to think of George. Meanwhile, George is thinking of Alanna. It's rather sad-if you're looking for happy f


Someday We'll Know  
  
Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me; sadly they all belong to Tamora Pierce. I would love to own them.  
  
Author's Note: This is a short (relatively) A/G songfic set to Someday We'll Know, off the Walk to Remember soundtrack. I have edited the song to suit my needs. Sadly, that song does not belong to me either. I'm just taking a short break from working on my other Tamora Pierce fic-Is It Enough? Go check it out if you're in the mood. Anyways, enjoy and please review!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Alanna of Trebond and Olau, soon to be Alanna of Conté, the Queen of Tortall, set in a plush velvet window seat, staring out at the night sky. It was a beautiful night-the air was crisp and cool, a gentle breeze ruffled her fiery auburn curls, and the first bright stars were starting to emerge. It was a night for lovers, Alanna thought. It was a night for lovers, and yet she was all alone. Her betrothed was off somewhere in another secret meeting of his-part of a King's duties, Jon constantly reminded Alanna whenever she was so bold as to inquire as to his whereabouts. Oh yes, Alanna thought dryly, it's going to be so lovely to be Queen. No freedom, no privacy, no Lioness.  
  
Faithful brushed up against Alanna's lavender brocade robe, startling her out of her gloomy thoughts.  
  
"It was your own choice to marry Jon," the cat yowled. "No one forced you into anything, least of all Jon. Besides, weren't you in love with him?"  
  
"Didn't he force me?" Alanna mumbled softly, to her cat, or herself, she wasn't sure.  
  
Faithful treated her to a look of disdain, before he began licking himself clean.  
  
"Scat." Alanna said pointedly. "You smell like fish."  
  
Faithful obeyed, but not before yowling something about fickle human females.  
  
Maybe I am fickle, Alanna thought. Maybe that explains why I'm to marry Jon in a little less than 3 months, and all I can think about is George.  
  
George. Alanna allowed herself a moment to think of him-the man who would die for her gladly, who would never force her to change, who loved her, deeply, just as she was. Could she say that of Jon for sure? He loved her yes, that she knew. But wouldn't he as sooner have a proper Lady as Queen, not some warrior-maiden freak.  
  
Alanna sighed deeply, remembering how it felt to be in George's muscled arms-so safe, so protected.  
  
So many questions I need an answer Two years and later  
  
You're still on mind  
  
Someday we'll know If love can move a mountain Someday we'll know Why the sky is blue Someday we'll know why I wasn't meant for you.  
  
  
  
Does anybody know the way to Atlantis?  
  
Or what the wind says when she cries? I'm speeding by the place that I met you For the ninety-seventh time tonight  
  
Someday we'll know if Love can move a mountain Someday we'll know Why I wasn't meant for you  
  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
  
************************************************************************  
  
George Cooper, King of the Rogue in Tortall, sat in an armchair in front of the massive fireplace in the Inn known as the Dancing Dove, where he kept court, drinking from a tankard of ale. It was his fourth of the evening, and he was starting to get extremely drunk. When George got drunk, he got somber and gloomy, something Solom, the Keeper of the Inn, and George's longtime friend, was well versed in, which was why, when George threw the tankard to the floor, and bellowed to Solom to fetch another, he declined.  
  
"Beggin' my pardon 'Majesty, but ye really don't need another. Ye're quite drunk as 'tis."  
  
George scowled at his friend, before burying his head in his hands.  
  
"It's the lass, that's what it is. I just can't stop thinking of her. 'Tis all Marek can talk about-the wedding, and the goings on in the Palace. Its not enough I hear it all from Stefan-I need to hear it from him too!"  
  
"Ye never were one to feel down on yerself, 'Majesty" Solom commented quietly.  
  
George started to laugh then, laughing until he was sobbing. Solom rushed to his Master's side, placing a worried hand on his shoulder. He had never seen George like that.  
  
"Bless me Crooked God, I was in love with her! I loved Alanna! I would have died for her! Given up everything-the Rogue, the thieving, the Throne! Everything!"  
  
"Majesty! Watch what ye be sayin' round here!" Solom snapped, looking around the room worriedly. "People hear things and they be talkin'. Now Mithros, pull yerself together!"  
  
"I think I'll be headin' up to bed, Solom. I'll be stayin' here tonight." Solom nodded, and started cleaning up the room, shooing the few remaining rogues, peddlers, and prostitutes out the door.  
  
George sat on his bed, also staring out at the night sky. It held no pleasure for him. Instead, he let his thoughts wander to Alanna. He loved the lass with all his heart; there was no doubt in that. He'd never love another like he did her. If only things had been different. He thought of the first time they had met, of when he first discovered her long kept secret, the first time he kissed her, the first time they made love.  
  
Someday we'll know Why Samson loved Delilah One day I'll go Dancing on the moon Someday you'll know That I was the one for you  
  
I bought a ticket to the end of the rainbow Watched the stars crash in the sea If I could ask God just one question (one question.question) Why aren't you here with me tonight?  
  
Someday we'll know If love can move a mountain Someday we'll know Why the sky is blue Someday we'll know Why I wasn't meant for you  
  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Alanna jumped as someone entered the room.  
  
"Did I startle you love?" Jon asked. "You looked like you were pretty deeply in thought."  
  
"Mmmmm." Alanna murmured.  
  
Jon bent down to kiss Alanna's neck. "Come to bed Alanna. I feel like I haven't seen you all day."  
  
Alanna bit back the urge to retort with "that's because you haven't!"  
  
Instead she let herself be led to bed, thinking of George, who she loved, who'd she always love. How different would my life be if I were still with him? Does he even love me anymore? If only things had been different..  
  
Someday we'll know  
  
Why Samson loved Delilah One day I'll go Dancing on the moon Someday you'll know That I was the one for you  
  
I was the one for you.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
  
  
Author's Note: I hope you liked it! Kind of sad I know, but o well. R/R please!!! 


End file.
